Rubia
by Nanaminam00
Summary: Cuándo se conocieron, él era un delincuente, ella una niña. Él desaparece, pero siempre recordara su bonito cabello rubio.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

Rubia

Yo era una niña cuando lo conocí, bueno, no tan niña, mínimo unos 13 años.

A lo que me refiero, es que por aquel entonces, él ya era un apuesto joven de 18, lo supe porque lo oí decirlo a sus amigos mientras agitaba las latas de pintura en aerosol para hacer ese grafiti amorfo en la puerta del viejo y gruñón jardinero.

A diario lo veía constantemente ponerse a fumar, a tomar o a ingerir cualquier otro tipo de sustancia de origen desconocido mientras practicaba su arte. No me malentiendan, a pesar de las apariencias yo estaba completamente segura de que era un buen tipo.

Y yo estaba celosa de él porque él era libre y en ese aquel, era yo la que estaba encerrada.

Cuando era niña tendía a enfermarme muy seguido y mis sobreprotectores padres no me dejaban salir más allá de las rejas que rodeaban el jardín de la casa. Ni siquiera iba a la escuela, traían maestros a casa por lo que mi mayor entretenimiento se reducía a sentarme en el pasto para ver el mundo exterior detrás de los barandales de la puerta principal, siempre cerrada con candados.

Mi pasatiempo favorito era admirarlo a él y su percepción de libertad.

Algunas veces cuando se daba cuenta de mi continua observación, me dirigía una sonrisa gentil y me decía:

—¡Hola, rubia! —el color de mi cabello, bastante raro en el lugar en dónde vivíamos. Realmente lo odiaba pero cuando lo oía llamarme así, me alegraba de tenerlo

¿Te cuento un secreto? Una vez fui cómplice de un delincuente juvenil.

Una tarde soleada en que mis padres no se hallaban en casa, yo estaba como de costumbre, viendo hacia fuera de las rejas aburriéndome horrores mientras la vida se me iba de a poco. El lugar estaba más silencioso de lo usual, entonces, por el frente de mi casa pasó una patrulla con las luces encendidas. Me perdí un poco observando como las luces pasaban de rojo a azul y viceversa que no noté cuando él llegó.

—¡Rubia! —gritó, cuando lo volteé a ver se miraba exaltado y su mirada suplicaba compasión.

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

—¡Ábreme, por favor! ¡O voy a morir!

Luego analicé la situación: Sí moría, ya no iría a grafitear la entrada del viejo gruñón jardinero, ya no se pasearía por ahí riendo con sus amigos, ya no lo vería más ni me llamaría "rubia" otra vez. Simplemente no quería eso porque él era libre y después ya no lo sería.

Con movimiento débiles y torpes le ayudé a pasar por encima de las rejas porque la puerta tenía candado. Lo dejé entrar a la casa y una vez a salvo dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias —me sonrió— tengo algo para ti —metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo de 15 quilates por lo que alcancé a leer cuando me lo dio.

—¿Ya no vas a morir? —pregunté.

—Quién sabe —soltó una risa nerviosa— a lo mejor.

—¡No quiero eso! —grité.

Entonces se rió de nuevo pero está vez de forma más relajada.

—Bueno, te lo prometo —se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó la frente— Ahora ¿Tienes un vaso de agua para mí? —pidió.

—¡Sí! —respondí alegremente y corrí a la cocina.

Él no iba a morir, lo había prometido.

Aunque cuando regresé, ya no estaba y un aire colado entró por la ventana abierta.

Lo último que supe fue que lo encerraron, no murió, pero ya tampoco era libre.

Platico eso porque poco después me fui a vivir a provincia un tiempo, en donde mi estado de salud mejoró notablemente y luego de 5 años regresé a aquella ciudad. Inicié la universidad y un día después de clases, abordé en el metro y pude sentarme en uno de esos lugares individuales. Todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Admiré el anillo que me había dejado y que a pesar de ser para hombre lo uso igual y sonrió de lado.

—Ojalá hayas podido volver a ser libre —susurró despacio cuando el metro se detiene en el andén y abre sus puertas.

Es cuando cinco sujetos, todos de negro y enmascarados se suben al vagón. Armados con fuego y después de cerradas las puertas no tardan mucho en hacernos saber que se trataba de un asalto.

Observó cómo despojan a las personas de sus pertenecías amenazando y golpeando a todos aquellos que se resisten al robo incluso siendo mujeres, comienzo a tener miedo, no por mí, por el anillo.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, se me acerca finalmente, me abrazo a mí misma y empiezo a rezar.

—Cierra los ojos y agáchate —dice muy bajito solo para mí. Obedezco sin pensarlo demasiado pues prefiero no arriesgarme— no hagas nada hasta que yo te diga.

Sentía su cercanía, era aterradoramente familiar.

Me entero de que llegamos a la siguiente estación cuando el metro se detiene y se abre otra vez.

—Adiós…Rubia —entonces me besa la frente.

Abrí los ojos muy rápido al reconocerlo esperando verlo aunque sea solo un poco, pero cuando recupero mi campo de visión, él ya ha desaparecido como aquella vez.

Paseó la vista por el lugar y me doy cuenta de que fui a la única a la que no le faltaba nada. Mis pertenencias estaban intactas.

Una gran conmoción estaba latente a mí alrededor y aun así sonrió. Un vez más, me alegro de tener no haber cambiado mi color de cabello en el salón de belleza..

 **Fin.**

 **Nota final. He decidido retomar mi cuenta que lleva abandonada desde hace algunos años. Pero no pienso hacer log fics, sino, cuentos cortos como este, espero que sean de su agrado. Si se les hace familiar es porque ya lo había subido con anterioridad en otro lado pero lo borré por otros motivos, pero decidí retomarlo. Espero les guste.**

 **Bueno, no sé porque motivo se pegaron un buen de links, espero que con esto se arregle.**


End file.
